creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostly Flashlight
Basic Information The Ghostly Flashlight is a seasonal Halloween costume skin for the flashlight that is part of the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse. The Ghostly Flashlight does not provide F2P players with the Flashlight feature, but will only be selectable for them after they will buy or obtain the Pro DLC in the future. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. This purely cosmetic game feature has been implemented in Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017 and returned for Halloween 2018 with update R57 on October 24th 2018. The Ghostly Flashlight emits a blueish light that is dimmer than the common Flashlight, and has a spooky face that can be seen best if you point the flashlight "beam" directly against a wall. The range of the light depends on where you'll point your cursor at, but it's a little longer than that of the common Flashlight that looks like a small cyan cube. Like the Jack-o-Lantern, the flashlight skin Ghostly Flashlight is usually only available for ca. one month to claim (Halloween special). It will most likely become available during future Halloween events again. How to obtain The flashlight "skin" Ghostly Flashlight cannot be bought in the Store for Coins, instead it could be traded for 750 Pumpkiru Candy at any of the Pumpkirus that randomly spawn at night on the surface game world only around Halloween for ca. one month. By that, this flashlight skin that looks like a floating small blueish-white ghost became automatically available for players who had bought the "Pro"-DLC and could be selected in the flashlight costume slot. No item, no bundle will be placed into the inventory after obtaining any costume, so there was no ghost icon to be found in the bag after buying it (or claiming it). Instead, the Ghostly Flashlight can be found and selected only when clicking on the button "Costumes" over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and then clicking on the costume slot for flashlights. Costumes are available to be selected for your Steam user account on all Creativerse game worlds, so you won't need and won't be able to buy it a second time. This is the reason that this offer will vanish from the Pumpkirus' shop list after you've bought the Ghostly Flashlight once on any game world. In 2017, the Ghostly Flashlight was granted to players for free as a Halloween gift for the duration of ca. one month starting on October 18th 2017 and ending on November 24th 2017, but was also just a skin for "Pro" players and did not unlock the Flashlight feature for F2P players. This Flashlight skin cannot be obtained outside of Halloween event-times. Please note that the redemption code GHOSTLYGHIFT has expired because it was a Halloween-special in 2017. It's advisable to check the patch notes of future updates and/or to keep an eye on https://twitter.com/creativersegame if you don't want to miss announcements of freebies like this one. How to buy this costume skin During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, players could buy the Ghostly Flashlight as a "featured" Costume from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 750 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawned during this Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were indicated by a symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and can still be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol) into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and the Idol Events can be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is collected by that can only be traded for costumes, items and rare Recipes with Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. Since there is no rare Recipe for this Costume, no surplus ones could be obtained, so you cannot receive any Ghostly Flashlight skins from fellow players. Ghostly Flashlight for free players While "Pro" players were able to use the Ghostly Flashlight costume right away, even F2P-players could buy or obtain this costume skin, but could only actually use it after buying or obtaining the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse directly on Steam ( http://store.steampowered.com/app/515710/Creativerse__Pro/ ). How to use The Ghostly Flashlight (once obtained) can be activated on your "Pro" player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Please note that the flashlight costume slot is only visible on the paper dolls for "Pro" player characters. Then click on the equipment slot with the flashlight shape on the left side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for Flashlights that you own. After selecting the Ghostly Flashlight, its icon will show up in the flashlight costume slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. Only after clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and show up in the game when playing. To deselect the chosen Ghostly Flashlight costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according flashlight costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Ghostly Flashlight that you have chosen will replace the look of the common cyan flashcube that your "Pro" player character has hovering above their shoulder by default that emits a white light. Since R56 on September 27th 2018, you do not have to activate this costume for each game world separately. Instead, your selection will carry over to other game worlds. Your costume choice can also be customized on the main game screen before entering any game world. Trivia The light cone that the Ghostly Flashlight throws against a wall, floor or other obstacle in front of the player character shows the ghost's "spooky" face (bottommost image on this page). It is well visible when looking at a dark wall from a close distance. For a while, the Ghostly Flashlight was known to behave weirdly for some Creativerse players under unknown circumstances. The light could be switched on more than one time and with each activation the light from the Flashlight became a bit dimmer until it was actually switched off like it was supposed to. This bug was said to have been fixed. Different from other costumes like Pumpkiru's Top Hat or Calavera Cabeza, the Ghostly Flashlight cannot be changed in terms of colors (nor size or anything). Category:Costumes Category:Store Category:Halloween Event Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:In Trade Category:Pro Category:Premium Category:Flashlights